1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for electrically coupling cables and, more particularly, to an assembly to effect the releasable coupling, electrical and mechanical, of separate lengths of electrical cable through the use of hermaphroditic components in an electrically safe, watertight enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies for coupling one electrical power transmission cable to another are well known and are in wide use today. Such assemblies often find their utility at outdoor work sites where they are subjected to rain, wind and other adverse conditions such as dropping, twisting, dragging and the like. A typical field where such assemblies, including the assembly of the present invention, might be utilized would be in solar power arrays as well as other similar fields. As can be appreciated, electrical connector assemblies must be ruggedly constructed to withstand such adverse conditions of use, but yet be electrically safe, economically manufactured, convenienlty assembled and yet maintain their coupled relationship until their separation is intentially effected by an operator.
Such assemblies normally include electrically conductive terminals fastened to the stripped ends of the electric cables to be coupled. The terminals may then be joined to effectively couple the cables electrically.
One technique for joining a terminal to a cable end employs a cam interconnection to supply a secure mechanical connecting as well as a good electrical coupling between the cable end and the terminal. By cam interconnection it is meant the provision of a cam surface in one terminal part and a cam surface engaging portion in a mating terminal part. The interconnection is effected upon rotation of one terminal part with respect to the other so that the camming action causes both a secure mechanical connection and electrical coupling. This prior approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,295 to Bunnell and 4,128,296 to Lauterbach. In those patents, cable terminals are disclosed which are formed of two elements or parts having bores offset from the axis of rotation of the parts to effect the desired camming action for superior termination. Such apparatus, however, does not disclose an assembly for coupling terminals to each other.
Additional utility is provided to terminals by the utilization of an electrically insulating structure to enclose and protect the terminals from water, air or other undesirable media including the elements which might be detrimental to the reliable transmission of electrical power if allowed to contact the terminals. Further utility is provided to electrical connector assemblies by a design which provides for convenient connection and separation of the terminals while maintaining a secure coupling therebetween during operation and use. Yet further utility is provided to such assemblies by employing components which are essentially universal with some identically formed and some similarly formed parts so that one connector half may mate with any like half. This feature insures the shielding or shrouding of the electricity conducting elements of both halves of the electrical connector assembly prior to their coupling to promote the safety of the apparatus. This feature also reduces costs of manufacturing and maintaining inventory. All of these factors are desirable objectives to improve the safety, convenience, durability and economy of electrical connector asssemblies.
Various approaches have been made in the past in an effort to attain these and other objectives and to overcome the shortcomings previously attendant with the coupling of ends of electrical cables. Two such approaches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,384 and 3,226,667, both to Senior. According to those disclosures, male and female terminals are secured to cable ends. A linear, axial force, followed by a rotational force with respect to the terminals, will effect an appropriate mechanical connection and electrical coupling of the cable ends. The components of the assemblies of Senior, however, are dissimilar, one with respect to the other, and are fabricated to include precise pins, cutouts, latches, coil springs, and the like, all tending to increase the manufacturing costs of the assemblies and complicate the installation procedures. Other U.S. Patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,506 to Stevens; 3,522,578 to Newman; and 3,681,742 to Newman describe subsequent variations on the complex and ineffective assemblies of Senior.
None of these prior approaches to electrical connector assemblies could truly be considered as allowing for the safe, convenient coupling and uncoupling of the halves of the connector while maintaining their secure coupling during operation and use, being separable only when intentionally disengaged by an operator. None allows for identically shaped connector ends which are hermaphroditic with male and female connector parts to allow any terminal to connect with any other like terminal insuring operator safety prior to, during and following the coupling. None discloses the complete watertight sealing enclosure for the terminals and cable ends for increased durability and extended like employing a maximum number of identical parts for increased convenience and economy.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to economically and conveniently releasably couple cable ends. Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses or suggests the present inventive combination of component elements as described herein.
The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives, and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of component elements for mechanically and electrically coupling cable ends, all with a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reduced of cost, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
These objectives and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the discloure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.